El supermercado del anime
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Como seria un viaje al super, en un mundo donde los personajes de anime, videojuegos, películas, cómics y otros conviven como si no hubiese nada fuera de lo común... Multicrossover


Al entrar, todos los locales vacíos; todo parecía estar abandonado; en fin me acerque a la entrada y tome mi carrito de reojo vi a los cajeros que con pánico veían el reloj principal de la tienda, la verdad no comprendía que era lo que pasaba pero seguí adelante empujando mi carrito a un lado de la entrada están colocadas unas cajas de televisores jumbo las cuales veía si poner atención al mi alrededor cuando de pronto

- ¡Cuidado ya vienen! – grito el guardia de la entrada

Cuando voltee hacia las cajas, todos los cajeros se pusieron sus cascos y voltearon hacia la entrada

- ¿Pero que pasa? – pensé viendo mi reloj – solo son las 11:00 AM

En eso el guardia me empujo y me coloco justo entre las cajas, evitando que una muchedumbre me atropellara, cuando la nube de polvo que levantaron bajo; apenas le iba a dar las gracias cuando...

- ¡Hey deténgase!, no se admiten animales – dijo el guardia a un chico que apenas se disponía a entrar junto con su beta

- Pero si no soy un animal – respondió BT'x

- Es verdad – le dijo Marlon – el es una unidad beta, del ex-imperio de las maquinas

Luego de que el guardia lo viera bien

- Bien pero tendré que colocarle esto – era una especie de moño con el logo de la tienda

- ¡Que! pero me voy a ver ridículo – dijo el beta

- Vamos BT'x no repeles – le dijo Marlon

- Tendré que sacrificarme ¡aunque preferiría esperarte afuera!

- A no, la ultima vez tarde 8 horas en encontrarte

Luego que la pareja se fuera

- Disculpe - le dije al guardia – como que no se admiten animales, hace un momento vi a un joven entrar con un Pikachu

- Los pokémon son excluidos ya que están entrenados – contesto – la razón es para que no lo confundan con uno de los robots del departamento de robótica

- ^_^U tiene razón – le dije

Como cerca de la entrada esta el departamento de discos

- Vamos a ver si hay algo interesante – me dije

Deje el carrito y entre seguida por un hombre con una armadura muy rara, acompañado de un niño; cuando de pronto sonó el detector de metales

- ¡Oh no! otra vez

- Disculpe señor pero no puede entrar con productos de la tienda a este departamento – le dijo la cajera del lugar

- Pero si esta armadura es mía – reclamo con cara de espanto

En eso el chiquillo comenzó a reírse, el traía consigo una lata de atún con código de seguridad

- Makoto fue tu culpa verdad

- Ja, ja, ja pero que divertida, si nomás viertas la cara que pusiste Seiya

- ¡Makoto!

Continué mi camino y comencé a ver los discos cuando de pronto

- ¡Es mío!- grito un joven de cabello lila

- ¡Nooooo! – grito el otro

Ambos estaban jugando un videojuego de combate en el demostrador

- ¡Eres un tramposo Trunks! – reclamo el primero

- ¡Tu eres el tramposo Goten! – le contesto – ¡acéptalo perdiste!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Ya dejen de estar peleando, par de ...!

- ¡Lo sentimos Sr. Piccolo! – le contestaron a coro

- Eso esta mejor – se acerco a la caja – me llevo estos

- Si déjeme revisarlos –le dijo la cajera

Al pasarlos por el lector de código

- Rayos este no esta marcado – dijo la cajera – permítame voy a preguntar el código

- ¡Glup! – dijo Piccolo

- ¡Javier! – llamo la cajera a su compañero que se encontraba del otro lado del departamento – cual es el código para el disco de los Backstreet Boys

Todos en el departamento volteamos a ver a Piccolo

- ¡Los Backstreet Boys! - dijeron Goten y Trunks con cara picara

- ¡Ultima vez que le hago un favor a tu hermana Trunks! – dijo completamente...aunque no lo crean... rojo

Al ver que no había ningún disco que me llamara la atención pase al departamento de electrónica y blancos a curiosear, me encontraba viendo un centro de lavado vaya que esta barato pues es de marca Cuac, la mas patito de todas, cuando al abrir la tina para verla bien me encontré un ticket de paquetería

- Vaya algún despistado se le ha de haber caído – pensé

- Disculpe no ha encontrado un ticket de paquetería por aquí – le decía un chico con una pañoleta amarilla a uno de los encargados del departamento

- Ejem...^^U ¿es suyo este ticket? – le dije mostrándoselo

- ¡Ah si gracias! – me contesto tomando dicho ticket – sin el no podré sacar mi mochila

- De nada ^^

- Por cierto ¿saben hacia donde esta el departamento de deportes?

- Es el departamento de a lado – le señalo el encargado

- Gracias – le dijo Ryoga tomando la dirección contraria

Luego, me dirigí a la sección de ropa para damas y comencé a ver las blusas cuando de repente una chica comenzó a hablar con su madre

- Mamá crees que este vestido le guste a mi novio

- ¿A cual de todos?, Bra

- ¡Mamá!, pues a cual mas; a Jorge

- ¿Que no es Jorge al ultimo que tu padre lanzo por el acantilado?

- ¡Que!

Mejor decidí salir de allí antes de que se armara Troya y me dirigí al departamento de deportes donde...

- Valla quien lo diría una mujer comprando pesas de 500Kg – dijo un chico con traje chino

- Tu no te metas con mis compras Ranma

- Que genio, así nunca te vas a casar

- ¡Que dijiste!

- Akane ,si sigues comportándote como hombre, nunca vas a conseguir un chico

En eso...

- "Encargado del departamento de mantenimiento favor de presentarse en deportes, clave 045" – se oyó en un alta voz

- ¿Que es eso de clave 045? - pregunte a un encargado

- Es "persona clavada en el piso, con una tonelada de peso encima"

Al voltear hacia Ranma y Akane, Ranma estaba clavado en el piso con dos de las pesas que Akane estaba viendo encima y como ella continuaba furiosa decidí pasar al siguiente departamento, en el pasillo que hay entre deportes y caballeros

- Donde rayos esta ese maldito departamento de frutas y verduras – refunfuñaba Vegeta viendo hacia todos lados

- Mejor no digo nada, mas vale prevenir una calve 045 en mi – pensé

Al continuar mi camino en el departamento de regalos

- Es una muestra gratis – dijo un empleado a Logan el de los X-Men

- ¿Que es esto? – contesto

- Pulidor de plata

- Vamos que tan bueno es...

- Pero en que lo piensa probar

- Mientras espero a la araña y al cerillo, lo probare en esto – dijo sacando las cuchillas y dándole un susto al mostrador

En mercería alcance a ver al hombre Araña viendo los hilos junto al hombre Antorcha el de los 4 fantásticos

- ¬¬U... tal vez son para su telaraña – pensé

- Esta, es mas bonita – dijo una chica de cabello azul mostrando una tela a su compañero

- Pero Marina, ¿de flores? – le contesto un chico con cara de espanto

- Vamos Guruclef es hora de que cambies de traje

- Si pero por uno de flores ¡no!

- Pues a mi si me gusta y quieras o no la llevamos

Como no había nada de interés pase al departamento de juguetes

- ¡Que te parece esta muñeca!

- Abuelito ya no soy una niña

- Pero Pan tu eres mi nieta favorita

- ¡Hay abuelito Satán! si soy tu única nieta

- Pos por eso ... con mas razón

La verdad todavía no me acuerdo de que iba a comprar, pero algo me decía que si pasaba por papelería me acordaría y justo en el pasillo que divide la sección de cristalería y la papelería

- Oye Sherry... ¿que es esto?

- No Zenki no lo vayas a... – Zenki soltó el jarrón

- Lo siento - dijo sin ningún remordimiento

- Es el segundo que quiebras en esta semana, por eso te quedaras sin comer

- ¡Queee, mi comida no la tocas!

- Si puedo

- En ese caso

Zenki tomo los cristales y un pegamento del estante y comenzó a armarlo

- Siempre lo mismo, venimos a comprar los pergaminos para los hechizos y tu terminas rompiendo algo – dijo molesta

De repente, se ve correr a Guruclef, con Marina detrás de él con un pedazo de la tela en llamas

- Seguro es otra clave 098 – dijo un empleado a otro

- "Encargados del departamento de bomberos favor de pasar al departamento de mercería, clave 098" – dijeron nuevamente por un altavoz

- Te lo dije es la segunda en esta semana

- ¿Clave 098? – pregunte

- Significa "incendio provocado por pruebas del cliente" – me contesto el segundo empleado

Continué mi recorrido por la papelería tratando de recordar a que rayos había venido cuando...

- ¡Pero Darien... Buaaa!

- Serena puedes esperar un rato mas

- ¡Buaaa... pero tu me lo prometiste!

- Los dulces no se van a ir caminando, solo déjame ver estos libros

- ¡Buaaa!

- ¡Dulces alguien dijo dulces! – dijo un pequeño muñeco volador

- ¡Kero! ¡Regresa a la mochila! – dijo una de las niñas que estaba en el lugar

- A la otra será mejor que la revises antes de venir a la tienda

- Lo se Tomoyo, lo se

Como ya no soporte el llanto de Serena mejor pase al departamento de mascotas donde...

- Zelda ¿Crees que esta alfalfa le guste a Epona? – dijo Link

- Como siempre, piensas mas en esa yegua que en mi – dijo Zelda en voz baja

Mientras al lado de ellos

- Bien Pikachu, llevamos alpiste para Pidegeotto, fertilizante para Bulbasaur, carbón para Charizard, antioxidante para Squirtle y dulces para Butterfree y tu que vas a querer

- Pi pika Pikachu pi Pikachu pika

En ese momento Vegeta paso por allí

- ¡Maldición si no encuentro ese maldito departamento de frutas y verduras voy a volar este lugar! – dijo furioso

- Por si las moscas, diles a todos que se preparen para una posible clave 032 – dijo un empleado por su comunicador

- Otra vez ...¿clave 032? – pregunte

- "Devastación total" – me contesto

Aun sin recordar que iba a comprar llegue al departamento de robótica donde encontré ...

- Disculpe cual es el precio de esta pluma láser – pregunta James Bond a un encargado en caja

Cerca de él Marlon y BT'x discutían

- Rayos ¿donde estarán los propulsores que Homero necesita para BT' Luna?

- Marlon, mis sensores indican que están detrás de este estante – le dice BT'x

- ¡Vamos!

Yo continué caminando y del otro lado del estante vi a Razor revisando unas armas cuando de pronto llega T-Bone con una caja y se la muestra a su compañero

- ¡Hey compañero que tal esta este!

- Que bien T-Bone lo encontraste, ese es el propulsor que necesitamos para el Turbokat – le dijo Razor

- ¡Hey por eso ese propulsor lo necesitamos nosotros! – dijo Marlon

- Yo lo encontré primero, así que es nuestro – dijo T-Bone

- Parece que es el único en la tienda – dice BT'x

- Una reta a ver quien se queda con el – dijo Marlon

- Acepto – dijo T-Bone

- Pero que clase de reta – dijo Razor

Los cuatro se pusieron a pensar y me acerque

- Que tal un piedra papel y tijera - les dije

- Esa reta, esta buena – dijeron los cuatro

Continué caminando y llegue al departamento de frutas y verduras donde

- Donde chin #$%# están los Kiwis - gritaba Vegeta súper sayajin

- Pero no es temporada Sr. - decía un a empleada

- A mi, mi esposa me mando por sus chin #$%# Kiwis, así que tiene que haber

- Bueno es que la Sirta. Saori Kido se llevo los últimos

- ¡Queee!

Tras ver como se puso me coloque debajo de uno de los anaqueles y todo voló a causa de la expulsión de su Ki, incluyendo mi carrito

- "Encargados de mantenimiento favor de presentarse en el departamento de frutas y verduras, clave 031"

- Bueno al menos no fue 032 – dijo la empleada

- ¬¬... ¿Cual es la 031? – pregunte

- "Devastación por estallido de ira de cliente"

Decidí continuar aun sin mi carrito y pase por la sección de Pescados y mariscos donde la oferta era Magikarp y Tentacool al 10 x 1, como eso no era lo que iba a comprar pase a la departamento de abarrotes donde...

- Espérenme no puedo ver nada – decía un chico que cargaba un montón de cajas

- Apúrate Pop, si no Leona se va a enojar

- Es fácil decirlo Fly, mejor ayúdame

Pop le pasa varias cajas a Fly... cuando ambos salieron del pasillo un cerdito negro con una pañoleta amarilla los embiste y continua su loca carrera ya que detrás de el iba un carnicero con el cuchillo en la mano

- A eso es a lo que llamo comida corrida – dijo Pop con ojos de espiral

Cerca de allí

- ¿Desde cuando venden carne tan fresca en este lugar? Shampoo

- No lo se abuela – le contesta mientras revisa unos empaques de tallarines

Continué y al pasar por el área de panadería de repente suena una alarma

- "Clave 074, repito clave 074" – sonó el alta voz

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte a uno de los cocineros el cual escondía los pasteles

- Clave 074... significa la visita de Yoshi

- ¿Yoshi?

- Un mini-dinosaurio que nada mas piensa en comer

- Con razón la emergencia - pensé

Mientras en el área de comidas preparadas

- Vaya antojos los de tu mamá Gohan

- Así es Videl, cuando ella esperaba a Goten comía mucha pizza de helado de chocolate y como se acordó

- Quiere una verdad

En Carnes frías

- Me da 40 Kg. de jamón ahumado – dijo Milk

- 40 Kg. - dijo la empleada sorprendida

- Y eso es solo para el día de hoy

- Milk aquí están los 10 litros de leche – dijo Gokuh cargando dicha mercancía

- Bien ahora necesitamos 25 Farfetch'd para hacerlos al mojo de ajo

- ^_^U por eso los Farfetch'd son tan raros - pensé

Como no me acorde de que rayos iba a comprar me decidí dar de nuevo una vuelta rápida por la tienda al pasar por la farmacia

- ¡Como que volaste el departamento de frutas y verduras! – le gritaba Bulma a Vegeta

- ¡Y como de que lanzaste a Jorge por el acantilado! – reclamaba Bra

- ¡No encontré tus es#$%#%& Kiwis y ese niño no me gusta! – contesto furioso

- ¡Pero el gusto es mío no tuyo Buaaa!

- Por favor deme 25 cajas de aspirinas que esto va para largo – dijo al mostrador

- Enseguida – le contesto el empleado

En los cosméticos

- Este te queda mejor – decía Saori a Shina

- Pero es que no me gusta ese color- le contesto

- Mujeres nunca se deciden – dijo el chico que las acompañaba

- Tu no te metas Ikki

De repente ...

- ¡Nooooo! Togepi que hiciste

- Misty creo que vas a necesitar adelgazador

- ¿Por que Treicy?

- Por que esa tinta de zapatos que le cayo a Togepi no se le va a caer con simple agua

- Toge, togepi – dijo el pokémon

En el área de los shampoo's

- ¡Vamos Sora ya me aburrí!

- Matt no te puedes esperar un rato mas

Matt por aburrimiento se recargo sobre una pila de botellas de acondicionador, la cual se vino abajo derramando el contenido por todo el piso

- Ves lo que hiciste Matt, mejor vamonos de aquí

- "Personal de limpieza favor de ir a departamento de perfumes, sección Shampoo's; clave 002" – se oyó nuevamente

- Creo saberla, así que no pregunto – pensé

No se por que, pero me dirigí al departamento de herramientas y refacciones donde vi a Razor observando algunas herramientas junto con Marlon mientras que BT'x y T-Bone seguían en su duelo, allí un empleado se encontraba limpiando una mancha de aceite con agua caliente cuando de repente el cerdito negro de la pañoleta amarilla se escondió dentro de la tina mientras el carnicero paso de largo, yo me distraje cuando

- Vamos acéptalo BT'x perdiste – dijo T-Bone

- No mejor a 261 de 260 – le contesto

- ^_^U así nunca van a acabar – les dije

De repente...

- De casualidad alguno de ustedes paso por la sección de bebidas y vio un pantalón negro y una camisa amarilla tirado en el suelo

Todos nos atacamos de risa al ver a Ryoga con un vestido de florecitas

- Ya no se burlen lo que pasa es que me tropecé con una cubeta de agua y ...

- No vemos luego mejor lo acompaño – les dije a los demás

Acompañe a Ryoga y me despedí de él al dejarlo en dicha ubicación, como nunca me acorde mejor me dirigí a la caja para salir de la tienda donde...

- ¡Prepárense para los problemas! – dijo Jessy

- ¡Y mas vale que teman! – le contesto James

- Mejor dejen eso para después y paguen ya – les dijo Meowth

- Por que la autora nunca nos deja terminar nuestro lema ¡Buaaa! – dijo James

- ¡Avancen o si no los arresto! – dijo la oficial Jenny que esperaba en la fila

Luego de que la fila avanzara decidí comprar una caja de chicles, de perdido para que valiera la pena la vuelta, ya que eran aproximadamente las 2:30PM; afuera en los locales de comida

- ¡No, no, y no!

- Pero... Milk

- Gokuh ya llevamos lo necesario para que te prepare la comida en casa

- Pero... tengo hambre

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Dejen ya de discutir que me duele la cabeza! – dijo Vegeta

- Pues tu te lo buscaste – le dijo Bulma

- ¡Buaaa por que... Jorge! – lloraba Bra

De repente...

- ¡Guerra de comida! – grito Zenki lanzándole el brócoli a Sherry quien lo esquiva y le da a Zelda

- ¡Vas a ver! – Zelda lanzo su plato, el cual esquivo Zenki le dio a Ash en la cara

- ¡Hey por eso! vamos Pikachu – dijo el entrenador a su pokémon

Pikachu comenzó a lanzar su comida y así sucesivamente los Swat Kats, BT'x, Marlon, el Hombre antorcha, Logan,... todos se unieron a la batalla de comida, Mientras yo me escondía detrás de Gokuh quien en lugar de lanzarla, la atrapaba

- Mmmmm, espagueti; para dentro – dijo comiéndose el plato entero

- Gokuh te dije que comeríamos en casa – le reclamo Milk

Cerca del puesto de dulces...

- ¡Sakura algo pasa allá!

- ¿Dónde Kero?... ¿Una carta Clow?

- No lo cre... – Tomoyo no termina de hablar cuando Sakura recibe un pastelazo

- ¬¬U... no creo que sea una carta, mas bien es una guerra de comida

- ¡Comida, comida, comida! – Yoshi se unió a la batalla pero imitando a Gokuh

En eso lanzaron un bazo de agua y le cayo a Ranma quien aun estaba inconsciente por lo de las pesas y despertó como Ranma chan

- ¿Pero que paso? – dijo

- No te pasara nada si estas a mi lado preciosura

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Brock! – Misty lo jala de la oreja, dejando a Ranma chan con cara de interrogación

- "Empleados de mantenimient... bombe...limpi... alguien preséntese en la zona de comida rápida, clave 012, 097, 030 ... auxiliooooo"

- Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me lleven de encuentro – dije

Al salir del centro comercial subí a mi auto, sin recordar a que rayos había llegado al súper y regrese a casa

Fin...


End file.
